


午夜牧笛

by Ink_Canned



Category: atarashiichizu
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Canned/pseuds/Ink_Canned
Summary: 一些东西是另一些东西的浅层表现





	午夜牧笛

还不到下午五点，纽约五月份的温度便降得惊人。慎吾只穿着短袖坐在公园长椅上，渐渐不耐烦起来。

有在写生的金发美人来向这异国的男孩搭讪，语速很快地说了些英文。慎吾听不懂，只得尴尬地摊开手耸耸肩，指指自己的耳朵。纠缠一番，女孩最终失望地转身离开了，慎吾羡慕地看看她腋下夹的画板，再次不耐烦地将视线转向公园入口。

离早先约定的时间已经过了二十分钟，剛的身影还是没有出现，慎吾不禁猜想是不是剛真的为他们下午吵的那一架生气了。虽然看得出重视长幼有序的中居君并不满意自己的态度，但是看到在自己面前摆年长者架子的剛，慎吾也控制不了自己莫名其妙的怒火，非要在气势上压过他不可。

明明就不行嘛。那家伙。

年长三岁又怎么样，体格又瘦皮肤又白，还是个装模作样的天然笨蛋，任谁看来都是该被我保护的那一方吧？为什么总是要反抗呢？真是不能理解。

一阵冷风吹过。慎吾总算忍耐不住站起身原地抖抖有点僵硬的身体，火气也越来越旺。他一直瞪着酒店方向的公园入口，差点没注意到身后的喧哗，直到隐隐约约觉得有日语单词飘进耳朵，慎吾才惊醒，用差点扭了脖子的速度转身，赶快跑过去。

转过那堵墙，那里果然是剛，被几个人高马大的年轻白人气势汹汹地围着，满脸不知所措之下看得出隐忍的怒气。慎吾毫不犹豫冲进人群抓过剛，说了两句I'm sorry，趁对方还没反应过来，马上朝着人群聚集的地方跑去。

背后传来隐约的英文单词，可想而知不是什么好话，但跑出公园再回头看，发现他们总算没有追上来。慎吾弯下腰剧烈喘气，直到手上传来拉扯感，才发现自己一直紧紧握着剛的手腕。

“喂，放，放开。”

“你怎么搞的？”

放开手，慎吾看着剛喘着气愤愤甩甩手，满脸不忿。

“不知道，那些家伙说什么我听不懂，但是突然就围上来，超可怕。搞什么啊，美国……”

“我说过的吧？小心一点小心一点，你怎么……”

“说了我什么都没做！”

被慎吾教训的语气激怒了，剛怒气冲冲瞪了慎吾一眼，转过脸不说话。本来还留着下午吵过一架的裂痕的二人之间的空气，越发令人难堪。

剛绝不是做错事还拒不道歉的糟糕性格，不如说是会将过失揽到自己身上的那一型。发生冲突是事实，慎吾心知他对自己发火的原因，一定是不喜欢被自己教训。

什么嘛。

“……还去吗？CLUB？”

为了打破沉默，总之慎吾先开口问了一句。事实上在这里见面的理由，是二人在来纽约之前就约好一定要去当地的音乐CLUB感受正宗的美国气氛。瞒着严厉又爱操心的经纪人，二人从年轻爱玩的STAFF那里探听到合适的场所，串通好瞒天过海的方式，早早就为此兴奋不已，没想到居然在这关头吵架了。

剛抬起脸，瞄了慎吾一眼又很快低下头，犹豫地咬住薄薄下唇。

“剛君，怎么办？”

“要是发生事件，确实有点危险……”

慎吾点点头。二人来到纽约后一直忙着工作，其实并未与当地人真正接触过。慎吾明白身为艺人的剛不可能主动挑衅当地年轻人，从刚才的事件来看，说不定这附近有歧视亚洲人的风气。只懂得简单日常对话的两个人跑去CLUB，确实有很大的风险。虽然很可惜，但他也倾向就此放弃。

“我就算了，慎吾，你还没有成年呢，酒吧……”

“我们两个里是谁有驾照啊？”

又来了。被剛强调自己年龄小的事实一激，慎吾条件反射地反击，说出了禁句。数月前自己一个人偷偷考了驾照，惹得剛大怒一个月没理自己。好不容易和好了，但他还是不准慎吾提驾照两个字，听到就像现在一样马上炸毛。

“你……别开玩笑了！”

怎么今年我们一直都在吵架呢，明明关系那么好的。看着剛怒气冲冲的脸，慎吾暗暗叹口气，在剛还想说什么之前及时打断他。

“所以呢？你年长，去还是不去？”

慎吾将“年长”这个词挑战性地压得很重。

“去！”

到了这个地步，慎吾也知道不服输的剛不会有别的回答。他没接话，直接拽上剛的手臂，朝附近出租车聚集的地方走去。剛一句话也没说，也没试图抽回手，乖乖跟在慎吾身后。

虽然气氛凝重，但自己牵着剛前进的这种状况仍令慎吾产生一丝愉悦。为什么呢？

在出租车上二人还是僵持着没说话。慎吾有想着主动跟剛搭话，但只要看向剛，他就把脸偏到鼻尖贴上玻璃。这种小孩子闹别扭一样的方式反倒令慎吾觉得可爱而忍俊不禁，差点就此原谅了他。下车时剛掏出设计粗犷得一点儿不适合他的钱包，里面的美金稀里哗啦掉出来几张，慎吾帮忙捡了，从自己口袋添上合适的小费付了车钱，转头瞥到剛的唇边露出一丝很快隐藏起来的笑意。

所以跟这家伙吵架我完全不担心，反正很快就会和好的。

这样想着，慎吾确认了两遍店名，率先走进夜幕刚降临便闪耀起来的霓虹灯牌下的窄门。

时间还早，CLUB里的人不多，他们并没有太在意走进来的两个亚洲男孩，但直到找了位置坐定，慎吾才听见剛长出了一口气。

“紧张？”

“超紧张~”

剛总算看着慎吾的眼睛笑了起来，这是个率直地表示“我们和好吧”的信号。这反而令慎吾不好意思，他挠挠鼻子，转开视线细细打量店内有点牛仔味道的装潢。从吧台到舞台到引人注目的木制大舞池，处处体现着“正宗”两个字，完全令二人置身看过的美国电影之中。这气氛令他们兴奋，而摇曳生姿地走过来的金发女侍应大大超越日本平均尺寸的胸部更令剛耳朵一红转开视线，连慎吾也觉得无法直视。

“慎吾，你不准喝酒喔。”

盯着酒单，剛仍然红着耳朵避开女侍应的乳沟，却依然警醒地提醒慎吾。

“是~是。”

慎吾并没有打算喝酒，也清楚酒吧根本不会卖酒给他，但被剛这样一说，还是觉得兴味索然。他指着酒单上的无酒精鸡尾酒那列，随便指了两种不知道内容的东西。端上来的两杯亮蓝与亮绿色的液体鲜艳得令慎吾基因中警惕毒物的部分启动，谨慎地盯着杯子看。剛倒是很豪放地喝了一口，咂咂嘴，对慎吾表示不满。

“这是果汁嘛！”

“你也不准喝。在美国还要照顾你，岂不是麻烦死了。”

“什么嘛，这样high不起来啦！”

“啊，剛君，乐队来了！”

不理剛的抱怨，慎吾的注意力马上被吸引过去。四个中年男人走上台拿出乐器，从主唱到鼓手用日本人的标准来看都无疑有体重问题，发型从中分长发到爆炸大卷到脏辫各有不同，相同点是全都满脸大胡子，氛围简直像圣诞老人演出队。

“不愧是纽约的艺术家……”

剛坐在身旁发表感想，满脸被感动了的表情。不明白感动的点在哪里，歪歪脑袋，慎吾看他们插好乐器准备试音，而分散在店内四周的稀稀拉拉的人群开始聚集到舞池，空气渐渐染上激动兴奋。

从第一声乐声流出，慎吾就知道他们来对了地方。他和剛纹丝不动听完了试唱的第一曲，又情不自禁站起来加入大声鼓掌的行列。甩甩拍红的手掌，慎吾转过脸，对上剛激动兴奋的眼睛，知道自己一定也是同样的表情。

“厉害！”

“嗯，不愧是纽约的艺术家！”

重复了刚刚才说过的话，慎吾笑得很开心。二人之间的所有负面空气一扫而空，慎吾不由自主像往常一样伸手搂上剛的背，剛也乖乖地凑到他身边。乐队的主唱在舞台上发表成员简介一类的讲话，慎吾等待着第二曲的开始，而一声响亮的口哨令他分了心。

吹口哨的是个满头麻花辫的年轻黑人，经过他们的座位旁边，注意到慎吾投去的视线，他瞄了一眼剛，再次吹了声口哨，笑着离去了。

那意义很清楚，慎吾左右看看，这才意识到美国的青年大概不像自己和剛黏得这么紧——当然并不是说日本的青年就会这样，只是他们从小就黏习惯了而已。他们一定是被当成了同性情侣。

剛没注意那个口哨，还在盯着吉他手的牛仔裤看。慎吾犹豫了一下，把放在剛背上的手转移到了腰上，令二人的姿势看起来更亲密。一方面是觉得有点有趣，一方面也是出于某种防患于未然的心理。更重要的是，这也令慎吾觉得有种与剛建立了一对一关系的感觉。

CLUB里渐渐拥挤起来。第二曲是首稍微快了点的歌，像是一辆旧卡车的引擎渐渐热起来，马上将要抖落尘土喷吐积蓄的力量。男性的热血被渐渐点燃，看着舞池里扭动的人体，慎吾有点坐不住了。

“走吗？”

热爱跳舞的剛比慎吾更坐不住，眼睛闪亮亮地舔着嘴唇看过来，令慎吾感到稍稍的悸动。他赶快装作考虑的样子眨眨眼，站起身，直接拽着剛的胳膊把他拉起来，用一种马龙白兰度的心情耍酷地指着剛的鼻尖说出那句台词。

“It's show time！”

“哇，你小子好逊。”

虽然台词被剛嘲笑了，但跳舞的成果非常好。

“给你们看看专业艺人的决心”这程度的好。连续跳了几首歌后，整个舞池最终都被两个亚洲来的小鬼占据，连乐队也配合着他们敲出鼓点。明明没有预先编舞，却能够马上就呼吸相通地跳出同样舞步，这并不是因为他们在一起很久，因为把其中一个换成中居君或者木村君，也是做不到的事。这是只有慎剛才能创造的奇迹，慎吾为这一点感到自豪。

大概没有比今晚更好的夜晚了。

沐浴在欢声中，慎吾对进入段落休息的乐队主唱挥挥手，转过身寻找剛的身影，却一时没有发现。从人群中挤出舞池，慎吾才看到剛与刚才对他们吹口哨的黑人站在角落，兴奋地指手画脚说着什么。

“喂，剛君！”

“啊，慎吾，这位好像在夸我们跳得好！”

剛似乎真的很高兴。慎吾条件反射地想走到剛身边，却被黑人搭上了肩阻止了。

“什么……？”

“OK？”

是疑问句。慎吾一时摸不着头脑，呆呆看着对方。

“OK？”

黑人提示性地瞄了一眼更摸不着头脑的剛，再次询问。

这就很明白了。盯着剛的火辣辣的视线从一开始就带着美国式的直率，由一个男人对另一个男人投去这种目光，在日本是绝对无法被容忍的。而不知出于什么心理，慎吾愣了几秒，鬼使神差地说了“OK”。

黑人笑了笑，又转过身，将慎吾完全抛在脑后地继续跟剛交流。慎吾离开他们走向座位，听到剛在努力地用烂英语表达我们来自日本。跳舞所带来的热度忽然之间冷却了，说出OK的原动力应该是觉得好玩，但是此刻慎吾却发现这种恶作剧没有半点有趣。

他回到座位，换了个能监视到他们的角度，发现端起了剛剩下的半杯鸡尾酒，也懒得换杯子，直接啜饮一口，继续盯着那两人。

黑人说了些什么，而剛歪着脑袋理解了半天，总算恍然大悟地举起手指比出“22”的数字，看样子是被问了年龄。黑人开心地笑了起来，招手叫过酒保，要了点什么。

端给剛的依然是与自己手中一样装在鸡尾酒三角杯里，花花绿绿的东西。剛也像刚才一样豪放地喝了一大口，随即皱起眉头。光从剛的表情来看，慎吾便知道那杯东西含有不少酒精。

……嘛，虽然剛酒量非常好，一杯左右应该没关系。但那黑人将自己杯中苏打水一样的东西倒了一半进剛的杯子，剛则毫无抵抗地喝下去又对着对方笑，这场景更令慎吾不爽。

正全神贯注盯着他们，慎吾身旁的沙发突然一沉。慎吾转过身，一个姑娘凑到他身边，除了胖一点，在慎吾看来和下午那来搭讪的写生女孩长得很像。她也语速很快地说了一堆英文，除了“Good”之外慎吾一点也听不懂。他只好再次摊开手耸耸肩，指指自己的耳朵。

或许是因为酒精的缘故，这一位比写生女孩难缠得多。慎吾使尽浑身解数花了很长时间把她缠在胳膊上的手臂温柔又强硬地拿开，看着她总算失望地嘟囔着离开，这才总算能转过身，惊觉那黑人的手已经绕过了剛的肩，腰紧紧贴上了剛的腰，暧昧地轻轻摩擦。

慎吾不由自主紧握住杯子。

而他天然又纯情的大哥则在这场任谁都能看出是gay之间调情场面的中心，对对面想要剥掉他衣服的视线毫无所察，带着半醉的眼神天真烂漫地笑着，眼角红晕尽添妩媚地，伸手过去抚摸高大黑人的耳朵。

那白皙纤细手指的动作令慎吾脊背汗毛倒竖。想象出的下流画面刺入慎吾脑海，慎吾冲过去，一把把剛拽到怀里。

黑人很快从惊讶中恢复过来，威吓地前进了一步。而慎吾无暇与他纠缠，半拖半抱地抓着还在无意义娇笑的剛迅速抓了账单，和随便抽出的差不多数目的钱一起丢给侍应生，冲出了CLUB。

从他触摸到剛的肌肤那一刹那，就知道有什么不对。

因为热得出奇。即使是紧张或是喝醉，平日体温低于常人的剛也绝不会有这种温度，这点常常摸着他的慎吾再清楚不过，并且酒量很好的他也醉得实在是太快了。好不容易移动到马路边，把剛塞进出租车，慎吾支撑着他的身体，将酒店的名片递给司机，要他尽量开快一点。

剛紧紧趴在慎吾身上，喘息比平时粗重得多，脸颊潮红，额头上却没有汗珠。

从年轻漂亮的小男孩开始便在演艺圈混，这方面的教育慎吾当做自保的必修课偷偷在经纪人和哥哥们那里接受过不少。慎吾一边将剛又软又热的身体抓得更紧，一边在内心祈祷剛其实是突然发起高烧。

在后视镜的死角，慎吾屏住呼吸，不引人注意地摸向剛的腿间。

“呀！”

剛发出半是喘息的惊叫，司机望过来，慎吾赶紧装作剛没坐稳，在座位上滑了一下的样子。

而他的心则是真的滑入了深渊。并不是发烧，而是同预想的一样，变成了最糟糕的展开。不知道药效过去要多久，对剛的身体有没有什么损害。回国的飞机是明天下午，如果明天早上还无法恢复正常，事态就真的严重了。

剛的紧身牛仔裤无法隐藏任何东西，慎吾将剛的棒球外套脱下，勉强给他绑在腰间。剛似乎还保留着理智，虽然大部分时间都趴在慎吾肩上隐藏住脸，但慎吾绑外套时，他乖乖地撑起无力的身体配合他的动作。

“没关系，别担心。”

慎吾出声对剛保证，但性质其实比较接近自我激励。在美国不比日本，除了几位核心STAFF和经纪人，一起工作的大部分都是陌生人。等一下如果没有办法掩过所有人耳目偷偷进酒店，就有暴露的风险。慎吾重新搂过剛的身体，视线却和他对上了。

他从未见过剛这样的表情。眉头微皱，嘴唇轻启，耳钉亮闪闪地衬托通红耳垂，而瞳孔则热烈又渴求地紧盯着慎吾，令慎吾有被野兽盯上的错觉，瞬间动弹不得。

这只持续了一瞬间。剛马上又无力地倒在慎吾身上藏起视线，而慎吾则花了一段时间才从目瞪口呆中恢复。明知在药物的作用下这是理所当然，但即使关系再怎么好，这也是慎吾第一次目睹充满欲望的剛。这个有点闷骚又爱假正经的家伙即使一起看AV，也不愿泄露什么表情，一本正经地发表这不太有趣嘛的感想，出道当了偶像更是摆出一副无欲无求的正经脸，以前短期交了女朋友，也坚决不告诉慎吾他们进展到哪一步。有一段时间慎吾甚至认为他在那方面有所障碍，不过因为说出口会被真揍于是作罢了求证的念头。

而这样热烈地渴求着什么的陌生的剛……慎吾无法压下心底的念头。看起来好棒。

明知是药物的作用，但至少在刚才那一瞬间，剛这份渴求是直直地冲向自己。想到这一点，慎吾甚至兴奋起来，不由自主在座椅上沉了沉腰。

还好出租车已经停在了酒店门前，打断了慎吾的胡思乱想。透过玻璃观察了一下，已经临近深夜，酒店大厅没有几个人，慎吾在其中没有看到熟悉的面孔。应该可以不知不觉地回到酒店房间再做打算。门卫迎上前来想替他们打开车门，慎吾掏出钱包正准备数钱，刚刚放松下来的神经突然绷紧了。

附近停着一辆没有任何特点的车，但慎吾突然在摇下来一点的窗户缝里注意到了遮光对开帘的存在。迅速在脑内筛选这辆车的外形，慎吾意识到初到纽约大家一起去吃饭时，似乎也见过这辆车。

如果是狗仔的话，即使剛看上去只像是喝醉了，和未成年的自己在一起也会变成丑闻。眼看门卫将要打开车门，慎吾迅速对他摆摆手，叫司机开车。

不能回酒店。出租车疾驶在纽约的夜景中，慎吾却无心欣赏，不知所措。钱包里的钱减去车费并不多，剛渐渐不安地扭动。慎吾轻轻抬起他的肩膀令剛看向自己，发现他已经眼神涣散，痛苦地咬着双唇，似乎在努力抑制喘息。

没有别的办法，慎吾对司机说出“便宜”和“宾馆”这两个单词。

这位司机很沉默。慎吾不知是他性格如此，还是因为面对无法交流的外国人的关系。他一声不响地开着车，慎吾无法判断他明白了没有，只感觉车似乎拐了好几个弯，最终停在离酒店没有几条街但看来颇为破旧的院落门口，依稀能辨认出招牌上写着汽车旅馆两个单词。

咬了咬牙，慎吾付了车钱和不多的小费，拖着剛下了车。剛的腿已经软了，整个人依偎在慎吾身上，走起来非常困难。慎吾咬着下唇，把他打横抱起。这方式会使得平常的剛大吵大嚷，可是他现在已经迷迷糊糊，没有半点余力。

接待处的灯光亮着。慎吾把剛放在附近安顿他坐下，自己有点发怵地去面对一位满脸横肉的中年妇女。她没理慎吾的结结巴巴，没兴趣地指了指旁边的价格表，慎吾身上的钱负担得起，还能余下明天回酒店的车费。松了一口气，慎吾递过几张钞票，而妇女并没有找回钱给他，漠不关心地丢给慎吾钥匙和一个小盒子。

剛的状况无法再等。慎吾没多问，随手将盒子揣进口袋马上离开，重新将剛打横抱起，按照号码走向房间。

直到把剛放在床上，锁好门拉好窗帘，替他脱了鞋和外套后，慎吾才总算松了一口气。这个晚上太消耗精力了。

觉得最好给剛多喝水，慎吾在房间找到杯子，在冷水龙头接了水。剛痛苦地皱着眉头，在床单上扭动，嘴唇上全是牙印。这令慎吾心头一痛。

“剛君，不用忍耐声音了，这里只有我们两个。剛君……”

轻轻拍拍他的脸，慎吾低声跟剛说话，却被自己只有两个人的发言震了一下。刚才只是一心被紧急事态逼迫着，满脑子都为了解决问题而在全速运转，仔细想想，慎吾才第一次真正意识到眼下的状况。

“……呜……”

剛肯定是听到了慎吾的话，虽然还是紧紧抑制声音，却从唇间溢出细微的呻吟。

“能不能喝水？”

“……不，不要……”

几乎是吐息一般的话语。明明知道这是针对水的回答，慎吾却不由自主地产生了遐思。两个人认识将近十年，一起打打闹闹地长大，他从未从这个方向考虑过剛的事，也从未好好正视过剛的吸引力。而眼下他在盯着看什么呢？

第一次发现剛原来有这么长的睫毛吗？

不，不是这个。

被自己惊醒，慎吾摇摇头，手指碰到了衣兜里的盒子。为了转移注意力，他把那个掏出来打开，盒子里装着六连的安全套和一个英文标签，内容物是透明黏液的小瓶，以慎吾的知识，猜到那是润滑油。

带着受惊的表情，慎吾像被烫到手一样将这两样东西重重丢在床头柜上。在他十九年的人生中，可能是初次感受到这种动摇。

似乎有一扇带着崭新可能性的门在他面前打开。虽然知道这不能进去，但那之后的黑暗迷人得不可方物，对慎吾像有着命中注定般的吸引力。

“哈……哈啊……”

剛的声音带上了哭腔，又甜又沙哑。药效渐渐发作，剛仅剩的理性也一点点消失。他似乎终于无法忍耐，将手伸向了自己腿间。

剛只是在揉搓一块牛仔布而已，如同他常常做的那样，慎吾这样告诫自己。但剛那白皙又纤细的手指的动作仿佛在慎吾身上同一个部位产生了同样的效应，令他无法移开视线。

慎吾看着剛痛苦又急切地隔着衣物抚慰着自己，大腿发抖，艳红嘴唇释出小小的吐息。剛试图将手伸入裤子里，但是他发抖的双手无法自己解开复杂的皮带，于是他求助地将朦胧的视线转向慎吾。

慎吾很快地帮助了他，手甚至比剛还抖得厉害。他退后两步，明白自己此刻最好的选择是离开这个场景留剛独自一人度过痛苦，但他最好的朋友正抚摸着自己，手在裤子下面动作，整个场景看上去既情色又美丽。

也许是因为药效的关系，剛似乎无法满足。他激烈的动作把衣服拉掉了很多，挺立的男性部位映入慎吾的眼帘。通常情况下，看到同性的这种场景会觉得厌恶与违和，这些感受慎吾心底也并非没有。而这种违和却夺去了世界的真实感，令这异国的陋室旅馆化为一幕戏剧的布景。

而慎吾心里隐隐约约地知道剧本的发展，他猛烈地甩甩头，落荒而逃进浴室。

往脸上泼了两次冷水后，慎吾终于敢看看镜中的脸。这个头发滴着水的19岁男孩看起来受了惊吓，眼神慌乱地四处游移，有日晒痕迹的肤色显得比平时苍白许多。

他看起来焦急又绝望，像被追到了穷地。

何况浴室的隔音并不好，剛细碎的呻吟一片片飘入脑海，慎吾觉得自己要哭了。

从什么时候开始，自己的心底产生这种东西的？为什么在事态发展成这样之前，没有人告诉慎吾他对剛的保护欲、征服欲与独占欲其实都是色欲的浅层表现呢？

紧闭着眼睛忍受着负罪感和羞耻，慎吾摸索着解开自己的皮带。

“……！”

外间传来重重的闷响，吓得慎吾回过神。听起来剛一定是动作幅度太大，摔下了床。

咬着牙将剛躺在地板上的样子排除出脑海，慎吾再次重重地拍了自己的脸，告诫自己绝对不能出去。

……瓷砖肮脏。

不，不可以出去。

又冰凉刺骨，在这个季节不用多久就会令人生病。

慎吾紧紧咬住下唇，痛苦地闭上眼睛。他明白自己不得不出去，但却恐惧着与现在的剛面对面。因为他与剛之间的现状好像面临着危机，而他清楚这一旦发生，自己没有能力解决。

会失去剛。

“哈……啊……”

剛的喘息刺透墙壁，刺入慎吾的脑海。这声音已经不光是欲望，而带上了点痛苦，慎吾一咬牙，打开门冲了出去。

他没有多看，迅速地跑到剛身边，抓起他已经衣衫不整的柔软身体，像丢布娃娃一样丢上床。由于体格的差距，这做起来并不艰难。喘息着，慎吾试图赶快回到浴室，但有什么抓住了他。

“……！！！”

眼前的世界突然旋转，意识到时，自己已经倒在了剛身上，正直视着剛的眼睛。剛的眼神朦胧，瞳孔水润，但在出租车上感受到的那种灼热的渴求与欲望却更加强烈。剛的手胡乱地在慎吾身上游走，腿插入慎吾双腿之间，试图撕扯掉他的衣服。

“好凉……”

一边将整支高热的手臂插入慎吾的T恤，急切来回抚摸慎吾的身体，剛一边露出满足的朦胧表情喃喃自语，看起来非常渴望人类体温的样子。

“好舒服……”

混着吐息的话语热热地冲在慎吾耳畔，化成某种越来越响的白噪音，将世界的声音隔在一边。慎吾听到自己的心跳越来越快，鼓动着热血一鼓作气冲上头脑。

已经不行了。

慎吾紧紧抓住剛的下巴固定住他，咬噬般地吻了过去。

因为药物的力量，剛的嘴里非常热。柔软又单薄的鲜红舌头又湿又滑，被慎吾缠住时身体会整个颤抖着软下来。慎吾粗鲁地一件件剥掉剛已经大部分只是挂在身上的衣物，像是一层层褪去他伪装用的壳。扯掉剛的袜子，自己再熟悉不过的纤细身体就赤裸、颤抖地呈现在慎吾面前，从薄薄的皮肤下面浑身泛着粉红色，勃起像要爆发般挺立着，是慎吾从未见过的最色情又可爱的东西。

像受到吸引般，慎吾舔了上去。他从未想过自己会做这种事，但当他用舌头挤压开顶部的沟壑，像品尝味道一样用舌头各个部分的不同味蕾多次舔过顶端似有似无的孔时，剛几近痛苦地嘤咛着折起身体，然后用甜蜜的声音叫了出来。

“……不要……不要碰……”

作为回应，慎吾将整根灼热的柱体纳入口腔，模仿吃棒冰的样子狠狠吸了几下。剛的腰瞬间软下来，轻轻地啊了一声，失神地将舌尖伸出微张的嘴唇。

搞什么，这种色情。为什么以前都不给我看呢？

粗鲁地抓过床头柜的润滑剂和安全套，慎吾沾湿手指。有哪里不对，但他无暇顾及。平时绝不会让人碰这种地方的剛毫无抵抗地被慎吾分开大腿，因为身体很柔软的缘故，将羞耻的部位全部展示在慎吾面前。边用手指在穴口的皱褶打转，慎吾边忍耐不住地又吻了剛一会儿，舔掉他唇边的口水，总算将放在下身的手指插进去。

“……啊……”

像触电一般，剛抖了抖身体。一股紧紧的向里蠢动的吸力箍着慎吾的手指，令他头晕目眩。面前是剛单薄胸口的小小乳头，带点报复心地，慎吾一口吸上去。

“什……什么……啊……呀……怎么……”

随着吸吮的动作节奏，慎吾抽动着手指侵犯他。剛依然没有搞懂发生的事情，但一波波涌上的快感更加冲昏了他的头脑。他试图从慎吾的爱抚中逃跑，但身体却不由自主地迎上前去，扭动着腰。觉得这迷茫的表情可爱到令人无法忍耐，慎吾加了一根手指。

顺利地吞进去了。并且由于两根手指的配合，慎吾在腹侧的内壁上摸到了微弱的小小凸起。集中摩擦了几下那里，剛就呜咽着在没碰前面的情况下射了自己一小腹。

“……哈啊……放……放过我……”

从小腹上流下自己的白色黏液，后穴插着青梅竹马的手指，即使头脑还被媚药支配着，但剛的潜意识令他有想哭的冲动。

但这是恳求。是慎吾一直以来最想要的东西。剛的行为加速了慎吾的性冲动，他感到自己的下体血管突突跳着，在内裤里快要爆炸了。加到三根手指胡乱扩张了几下，慎吾脱下裤子，让自己比剛大上一圈的器官跳出来，对准剛已经被玩弄到发红的秘密孔洞。

我要征服你了。呐，剛君，比我年长三岁，装成大哥哥样子的剛君。

窄小的孔洞被灼热的柱体一点点撑开，令剛露出哭也哭不出声的表情。慎吾感到充实，于是他没有停下来，慢慢地把整根都插到了最里面，直到剛柔软的臀瓣压上慎吾的大腿根。

“……剛君，好热。”

“什……什么……”

“好舒服……”

剛可能还是不清楚发生了什么。他像受到惊吓般，紧紧抓住床单，但腰却轻轻扭着，令慎吾的勃起在剛的体内回转摩擦。一阵电流从紧箍的地方传来，慎吾紧紧抓住剛白得发青，看起来很美味的大腿根部，毫不留情地摆动起腰。

这是令头脑麻痹的快感。

“啊，啊，啊……”

剛的腰已经被慎吾的戳刺搞得一点力气都没有，只能被动地被慎吾分开双腿，接受慎吾强硬的性交动作，被慎吾一次次撞出无意识的呻吟。

这是什么？在做什么？

不知道。搞不懂。

从屁股的那个地方的里面传来刺激的快感，从腰到膝盖一点力气都使不上。臀瓣上被慎吾那里的毛发一次次擦撞，麻麻痒痒有些痛，有些令人不快。

慎吾力气好大。不撞得那么用力也可以的。

慎吾，慎吾在做什么呢？

“……慎吾……慎吾……”

眼角流下无意识的泪水，剛喊着慎吾的名字。慎吾突然从狂喜中惊醒，想要停下动作，腰却自己缓缓继续摆动着。

“剛君？”

“慎吾……什么……”

剛想问什么，却无法组织语言。

“剛君，舒服吗？”

但是回答单纯的问题还是做得到的。剛艰难地张开嘴。

“舒服……好舒服……”

“那就好。”

慎吾松了口气般地笑了起来，平和的气氛持续了一瞬，紧接着，慎吾紧握住剛的腰不让他往后滑。

他的腰好细。这样想了一瞬间，慎吾继续猛力地用自己的欲望重复地戳进剛的身体。他俯下身，让剛的腿无力地缠上自己的腰，然后又吻上剛半张的鲜红嘴唇，将他媚人的喘息全部吃下去。

还有什么想做的事情没做呢？吮吸着剛的耳垂，感受温软的皮肤和耳钉坚硬的金属质感一同在舌尖起舞的触感，慎吾在猛烈的高潮到来前迷迷糊糊地想。剛颤抖着，在二人身体之间摩擦的勃起射出第二次的黏液，而慎吾则把欲望全部喷发在剛身体里面。

“……原来我没戴安全套……”

呆呆坐在床上，慎吾盯着剛茫然地流着泪，从胸口到小腹都被精液弄脏，后穴还缓缓流出属于别的男人的白浊液体的样子，意识到这一点。

在纽约这破旧汽车旅馆的木床上，他像是什么圣像。慎吾用指尖掬起含有自己DNA的液体，在剛平坦的小腹上，与含有剛DNA的液体一起画了个圈。

怎么回事呢，这种难以言喻的心情。

但是极度的疲惫突然袭来，慎吾再也不想思考。他拉过被子盖住他和剛二人，将剛的身体紧紧搂在怀里，陷入沉眠。

是剛惊慌地试图挣扎的动作惊醒了慎吾。天色依然是漆黑的，但睡了一会儿，剛似乎清醒多了，试图从慎吾怀里离开。

“搞什么，睡啦。”

“开什么玩笑……发生什么……”

剛的挣扎一点力气都没有。似乎药效还没有完全过去。

“慎吾，放手……！”

“烦人。”

慎吾放开剛，自己坐起身。剛慌乱地试图坐起来，但浑身都没有力气，只能颤抖着以跪趴的姿势尝试着起身。但慎吾一只手就轻松抓住了他的腰，而后又把手指从后面伸进那个柔软红肿的地方。

似乎余韵尚在，只是简单地抽插几下手指，剛便缴械投降了。他努力用手肘支住身体，呜咽着，流出的前列腺液在床单上染出水渍，与顶端之间连成一条细细黏黏的透明丝线。

“……剛君，你超色的。”

“……哈……啊……啊……慎吾……你在做什么……”

“稍微惩罚一下吧。”

说着，慎吾从后面进入他。刚的身体第二次已经远比第一次习惯，狭窄的洞穴紧紧缠绕着慎吾粗大的勃起，甜蜜美味地吮吸着。剛将头埋进交叉的双臂里，拼死试图保持平衡不倒下。

因为这个动作实在太可爱的缘故，慎吾伸手揉搓剛的胸部。微微凸起的柔软胸肌借助汗水，从慎吾指尖滑脱弹走，触感令人难以忍耐。

“……别碰……”

剛微微地抗议，但随即又溢出喘息。

“刚才超紧地吸了我一下。剛君，你喜欢这样的吧？从后面来？”

“……慎吾……你在做什么……”

是呢，在做什么呢？

其实慎吾并没搞懂，但他还是尝试着回答。

“剛君，我一直想和你做这种事。”

“诶？”

“我喜欢你。最喜欢你。”

剛再也没有回应只字片语，只是忍着呻吟，在破旧木床的吱呀声中被慎吾再次操到满脸泪痕地射了出来。慎吾在最后关头忍耐着拔了出来，白色液体呈放射状地喷满剛整个臀部，然后他又毫不客气地深深吻了剛直到他缺氧，紧紧抱住他，再次陷入沉眠。

直到天亮了起来。

彻底清醒了的慎吾下了床，光裸的脚直接踏在瓷砖上，觉得冰凉刺骨。但他宁愿这样。

从被他自己乱丢的一地衣物中，慎吾捡起剛的外套。从内侧的口袋里果然掏出了香烟和打火机——到达法定年龄后，剛马上就将其变成最常用的解压手段，还常常炫耀给慎吾看。

那时我也生气了啊。为什么呢。

茫然地想着以前的事，慎吾轻轻坐回床边。他尝试着拨了一下，本以为会点不着，但剛的打火机非常好用。点燃了烟，慎吾准备吸一口，旁边却伸出一只手夺走了。

“……你在做什么？”

被自己花费一整晚侵犯的人不知何时已经坐了起来。剛阴沉沉地徒手掐灭火星，除了声音沙哑一点，表情上看不出半点刚刚与自己最好的朋友做过爱的痕迹。

“你没成年吧？”

一般来讲，这是会令慎吾生气的言论。但他此刻却恐缩了，仿佛时隔多日，终于又一次在面前的人身上看到了年长三岁的哥哥的威严，而慎吾则变回了初次走进舞蹈教室的那个手足无措的小鬼，被陌生又敌意的视线盯着，一动都不敢动。

“天要亮了，我去洗澡。”

剛的语调很压抑，像是在舌尖下藏着什么苦味的东西。他披上被单，下床的动作很轻也很痛苦，慎吾不由自主地站起身，紧紧抓住剛的手腕，再一次为那纤细感到惊愕。

“……剛君……我……”

“没事，慎吾。”

“……”

“你什么都没做，知道吗？”

“诶……”

“……什么都没做。”

剛终于凝视了慎吾的眼睛。他的语调斩钉截铁，瞳孔直率又透明，燃烧着战斗的烈焰，烫得慎吾松开手。剛马上又咬着嘴唇逃开了慎吾的视线，转过身，小步小步地独自挪向浴室。

在慎吾呆若木鸡地听着浴室门被反锁的瞬间，新一日的朝阳跃出地平线。

END


End file.
